Come Back To Me
by hersheygal
Summary: If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it was, and always will be yours. Kate rescues Jack from the Others. Post I Do. Jate.


Come Back To Me

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST for the billionth time.

A/N: I know there's a lot of fics out there about what happens after I Do, but this is different.

_If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it was, and always will be yours. If it never returns, it was never yours to begin with._

Letting Kate go was one of the hardest things Jack had ever had to do. After they had said goodbye on the radios, and after Jack knew she was safe, Jack stitched up Ben, and then they led him to a cage. He had resigned to the fact that his life was probably over, but for some reason, he had a real peace about the whole situation.

Kate on the other hand, was doing horrible without Jack. The guilt she carried was unbearable. Sawyer and Kate made it back to their island within a few hours. They had to row in that tiny boat, but it was all they had. They had spent two days figuring out what to do next. Kate kept protesting, saying that they had promised to never go back for Jack, but Sayid and Locke wouldn't hear of it. Jack was their leader, and they were going to get him back.

Kate spent the night in her tent awake, worrying about Jack. She was scared that the Others would hurt him, or worse, kill him. She couldn't handle thinking about what the Others could do. She had discovered first hand of what they could do. She imagined the Others doing things to Jack and she cried in pain. She sat up in her bed. She couldn't handle it anymore. She was going to go back for him.

She quietly stood up and walked out of the tent. She knew it was foolish, but she had to try. The moon was bright as she walked across the beach to the small boat. She looked around her to make sure no one could hear her before she pushed the boat into the ocean and stepped into it. It would take a long time to get there, but she was going to get there.

With a determined look in her eyes, she rowed across the sea, feeling very small. After hours of rowing, she finally reached the other side, and she quietly set foot on the sand. She looked around her, she knew she was taking a big chance, the Others could find her and keep her captive again, but she didn't care. She needed Jack.

"I'm coming Jack." Kate whispered in the wind as she swiftly ran across the sand to the cages. She knew that he probably wasn't at the cages, but she had to try. She was exhausted, and the only thing keeping her going was that she could find Jack, and save him.

Finally she reached the cages. She looked around as she hid behind a tree. Kate knew that the cameras could spot her, and she could only hope that there was no one watching. She peered at the cages, and saw that there was a body in Sawyer's cage. Her heart beat faster and she looked around before running to it, grabbing a rock.

She reached the cage and saw that it was Jack inside. Her heart melted when she saw him. Before she had thought that she was never going to see him again, and now he was right in front of her.

"Jack." She whispered as she began to hit at the lock.

Jack didn't move and Kate's heart sank. Was he dead?

Kate kept going at the lock and finally it opened and she ran inside the cage to him.

She put her hands on his arm and head, begging him to wake up.

"Jack!" She said a bit louder.

Jack shifted on the cold concrete slab, and Kate covered Jack's mouth with her hand so that he wouldn't make a lot of noise. He looked at her and his eyes widened as he tried to say her name.

"Jack you need to be quiet and come with me. We'll talk later." She whispered to him, and he only nodded, wondering if he was dreaming.

He stood up and together they ran for the shore. Kate was relived that Jack could run. She had been worried that they could have done something to affect him, but he was obviously ok.

They reached the shore and Kate pointed out the boat to him. He nodded at her and they ran to it and got in.

This time Jack was rowing with her, and together they made their way across the ocean.

Kate rowed with a smile, unaware of the tears that were slipping down her cheeks.

When Jack knew they were safe, he began to talk. "Are you ok?"

Kate nodded, unable to speak. She hadn't realized of how tired she was.

They reached the shore, and they stood up and walked to the dry sand.

There he was, standing in front of her, and she didn't know what to say.

"Thanks Kate." He smiled warmly at her, and that was all it took.

She rushed to him, clinging to his shirt.

Their tears mixed together as they embraced. Jack fingered her hair as Kate buried her head in Jack's chest, both of them shaking from the emotion.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Kate babbled continually and Jack kept reassuring her that it was okay.

Jack felt how tense Kate was, and he tried to tell her that everything was all right, and finally she relaxed in his embrace. They stood there for a long time in each other's arms, not wanting to ever let go.

Finally Kate lifted her head and looked at Jack's face. "I'm sorry I broke the promise. I couldn't help it. I missed you Jack."

Jack gazed at her tearstained face, his heart sinking. She was only sorry for breaking the promise, and nothing else. But that couldn't be right, could it?

"It's okay. I'm glad you broke the promise."

Kate noticed that his voice was hoarse as he spoke.

"You saved me Kate." Jack grinned.

Kate's heart broke as she watched Jack smile at her.

Kate looked down and took her hands off of Jack's shirt. "I need to tell you something." Kate whispered.

"I know. I saw."

Kate slowly looked up at Jack again. "You saw?"

"The cameras." He explained.

Kate watched his whole body tense up as her eyes welled up with a new onslaught of tears.

Kate tried not to cry again, but soon she was shaking with sobs, and this time Jack didn't tighten his arms around her, they hung loosely around her waist.

"I'm sorry. I know you probably hate me, but the truth is-" Kate looked up at Jack, begging for him to understand. "I love you." She whispered shakily, putting the emphasis on 'you'.

Jack opened his mouth and closed it again. He closed his eyes and tried to take in this new information. She loved him. He should have realized it with the way she had rescued him, but he had just not thought of it, until that second.

"I don't know how you could ever forgive me Jack, and I understand if you don't," Kate talked endlessly but Jack didn't hear her as he struggled to regain a sense of being. It wasn't like Kate had belonged to him in the first place.

"It wasn't like you cheated on me Kate." Jack forced a smile to his face.

"I know, but it feels like it. After what you did, I just- I feel horrible. I don't love Sawyer. I realize that. If you don't feel the same then I understand."

"The problem is that I do feel the same."

"You do?"

Jack nodded. "I do."

"So, what does that mean?"

"It means I love you too." Jack brought her closer to him as he kissed her lips.

They broke apart and Kate gave a small laugh as she tugged at his shirt. "You really need to change that shirt."

Jack pretended to be hurt. "Well I'm sorry! I was too busy sitting in a aquarium to do anything about it!"

They both laughed and they walked down the beach together as the sun rose in the sky.

Tom sighed as he sat in Ben's chair. He and Juliet had just watched Kate help Jack escape. They realized that they weren't going to need Jack anymore, and letting Kate think that she was getting away with freeing Jack was the best way to do it. Ben wasn't going to be happy, but that didn't matter, because Tom and Juliet finally did something that was good.

A/N: So let me know what you thought. I know this isn't very realistic, but oh well. That's what fanfiction is for isn't it? lol!


End file.
